


The Possession Of Joyce Summers.

by Nocvelchick316



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Demonic Possession, Devil, Gen, hypnotize
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:27:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25935913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nocvelchick316/pseuds/Nocvelchick316
Summary: I still don't own any of the names or the TV show.





	The Possession Of Joyce Summers.

**Author's Note:**

> Joyce Summers is about to be possessed by an evil demon.

It was right around midnight in a quiet neighborhood, at a house, Joyce Summers was sleeping in her master bed in the master bedroom, until her master bedroom window mysteriously opened, a sound of children laughing and giggling mysteriously came into the bedroom, until Joyce woke up and heard the children laughing and giggling, she got up from her master bed, She walked over to her open master bedroom window, she looked out of the opened master bedroom window, She saw some children running, laughing, giggling, they were all boys and girls, Until Joyce decided to get their attention. 

"Hello, Kids, Hello, you should all go home now, enough playing around, you should all go home", Joyce called from the up-stairs master bedroom window. 

But the children didn't answer her, they continued running, laughing, and playing, Joyce tried to get their attention, But the children didn't notice her, until she could hear them talking to her.

"Come out", one child said. 

"Come out and play with us", another child said.

more children started talking to Joyce Summers, telling her to come out and play with them, until she was in a hypnotic trance, she rise up from the bedroom window, slowly turned around, she started walking toward the master bedroom door, she walked through the doorway, down the hallway, down the stairs,


End file.
